


Kiss of Fire

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Commission for Minigma!Hope you all enjoy♡
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	Kiss of Fire

Angel was a creature that, once he found his way in, he would slowly include himself into every aspect of your life. Not out of a need to possess or claim, but out of a need to feel loved. This, is how Husk had ended up with a pink toothbrush in his bathroom, along with strawberry shampoo,conditioner, and bathing dust. There was a small pile of sherpa blankets beside his bed, and a few sweaters in his closet that definitely had not previously been there. He would have said something if the spider didn’t look so sweet curled up on his twin bed. 

Husk himself lived simply. White walls, a single neutral colored blanket normally tucked tightly under the mattress, everything in line like soldiers in a row. The less he had, the easier it was to pick up and move on. Part of him, the strict military training in him, hated all the pink slowly being haphazardly thrown into every corner of his room. The soft secret romantic in him, adored it. Though, he dared not tell Angel, knowing it would only happen faster. 

Husk watched Angel from the ledge he had perched himself on in the open window. One leg hanging over the edge outside and the other inside. Husk tapped the cigar outside. He always smoked in the window, he hated how the smell could bury into all his belongings as much as he loved the burn from smoking them. He also knew how much Angel hated the smell himself. Something about how cigars were all his pops smoked. Husk had really turned into such a softy for his sweet little spider. 

The chimera’s ears perked as he heard a quiet groan and squeak. Angel flipped onto his back and stretched. His back arching beautifully off the bed. Husk couldn’t help glancing down all those elegant sharp lines. Angel’s shoulders pressing down and disappearing into the fur collar of his robe. The robe had fallen totally open, allowing Husk a perfect view of the spiders ribs and down to the spiders bony hips. The way the elegant creature could twist and turn was pure art. Husk only noticed he was staring when he felt a burn on his leg from an ember that had fallen from his cigar. 

Angel enjoyed the stretch, feeling his bones and muscles pop and stretch back into place. The groan sounding almost lewd even to himself. He felt cold air on his exposed stomach and chest. Ah his robe must have opened. The blanket was still across his waist though. Angel knew Husk enjoyed watching him, but also had a thing for modesty. He knew his sweet chimera was enjoying the show when he heard the cursing and fumbling as Husk tried to clear the ember from his lap. 

Angel turned to lay on his side and watch Husk. One arm propped under himself to hold his head up. The rest draped sensually across his own exposed body. The sheer robe and its fur trim accenting his chest fluff and curves. He saw the look Husk gave him as he looked back up. Angel chuckled watching Husks face tint as he made a show of looking out the window.

“Somethin’ the matter babe?” Angel dragged one of his arms back over his hip slowly. Resting the clawed fingers across the curve. Husk shook his head before taking a drag off his cigar. Angel loved when husk tried to play tough. All the more fun to watch him melt later. Angel turned again to lay on his stomach and kick the blankets off his body. He played innocent by grabbing his phone and starting to scroll through his instasnap and sinbook accounts. He could feel those eyes appreciating his body. 

“Ya’ know you’re not all that slick right?” Angel grinned and side eyed his lover. Husk tapped out his cigar and crossed his arms. 

“Ya well neither are you toots.” Husk grinned at Angel. 

Their banter back and forth, the arguing and bickering, had been what got them together in the first place. Angel had always been far more intelligent than he had lead on. He corrected Husk, when he almost mixed a drink incorrectly. Angel had yelled at Husk one night when he saw Husk about to microwave a frozen dinner. Angel was drunk and stoned, but still managed to cook him a proper dinner. Muttering half in Italian the whole time. 

Husk was the one who pushed them further. He had started the conversation about what movies Angel had seen or had wanted to see before he died. Turned out, they both had the same favorite singers, actors, and actresses. They both would slip into other languages as they talked. Testing to see where they could trip the other up. It had become a game back and forth. Husk would win sometimes, but most of the time, Angel would win their trivial battles. He only won because he had the advantage of surprise. 

Angel started to visit Husk more and more. Angel wasn’t happy that Husk could speak every language he knew and then some. He thought for sure he had one upped him with Russian, but the damn cat had that language down to the slang and slurs. Angel however had gotten him with just how fast he could dismantle and reassemble a gun. Husk had brute strength. Angel had precision. Husk had speech. Angel had song. It started as a competition, but turned into realizing how well they balanced, and it pulled them both into a spiral of feelings neither were too ready for. 

The night that brought them together, Angel had been expected to meet with a customer from one of the older districts. He had been expected to dress in a more classic fashion. Husk found himself stabbing the ice pick into the bar top when Angel came down the main stairwell dressed like lady monroe herself. He stepped up to the bar asking how he looked. Husk could do nothing but stare. It made Angel anxious and nervous. Husk hated how his heart had skipped. How he wanted to kiss off that perfect red lipstick. Angel had looked too beautiful. Whoever he was to spend the night with, didn’t deserve him. All Husk had been able to say was something along the lines of. “Ya look fine kid.” Somehow, Angel had looked disappointed. There was an ‘oh’ before Husk had to watch the spider turn and leave. 

He thought that he had lost his chance. He thought, “That was it. Angel left it open and you blew it. You stupid old puss,” and he drank himself silly. He drank, until Charlie came and told him to close up and go get some rest. He had taken a bottle with him and planned to drink himself to sleep. He had planned to. Husk hadn’t planned for Angel to come right to his room, covered in bruises and crying. Begging to not be alone. He hadn’t planned to have Angel drink with him, and he certainly hadn’t planned for Angel to push him down and kiss him. 

After that, and even now, they had no real title or their relationship. Angel had permission to use pet names. If anyone asked Husk, he’d say he was dating Angel. They just didn’t feel right saying anything like boyfriends or even lovers. They just liked existing together. They both made the other feel less lonely and in this afterlife, sometimes, that was the best you could ask for. It had been quite some time since they started actually seeing each other. Husk knew Angel kept track of how long. They didn't have a day, they had a month. Neither would have it any other way. 

Husk went back to admiring the spider’s body. Roaming from covered feet, to his legs, hips, back, shoulders, to Angels face. Angel had brought a hand to his face as he looked over a few posts. Reading and replying to friends and fanclub members. Seeing Angel so concentrated, made him smile. Angel could be so cute when he was focused or determined. Slowly Husk stood from his spot and walked to the end of the bed. 

It was a very small bed. Husk wasn’t sure why Angel insisted on sleeping in Husk’s room, when Angel had a custom bed that was larger than a california king bed. For them to both comfortably sleep in Husk’s bed, they had to sleep on top of eachother. Then again, perhaps that was the point. The chimera crawled onto the bed and slowly over Angel, laying himself in a way that put his face between Angel’s shoulders. Angel chuckled as he felt kisses trail along his spine. 

“Someone is affectionate.” Angel’s teasing had long since changed from demeaning. Now they were meant to either embarrass Husk, or rile him up. Challenge him. 

“... ‘was just thinking. Our anniversary is coming up…” Husk moved back up to bury his nose into the crook of Angel’s shoulder. Angel having decided to lay flat. Husk’s affection being far more important than whatever some brat was saying online. 

“Hmm? Wow… time really flies hunh. Do you remember how many years it’s been?” Angel chuckled and leaned his head to the side to give his chimera more space to snuggle into. 

“Am I supposed to keep track of years?” Husk huffed a low laugh as he got an elbow to the side. “This April should be...four years right?” 

Husk huffed as Angel reached two hands back to push him up. He leaned back enough for Angel to flip over onto his back. Once comfortably on his back, Angel reached his upper set of arms out to wrap around Husk’s neck. The second set sunk into Husks fur on his sides and pulled him down on top of Angel. 

“Good boy! You remembered!” Angel laughed and smiled. The sweet sound making Husk smile right back. 

“Yeah well… it’s important to you.” Husk leaned further down, laying fully on top of Angel. He nuzzled into Angel’s neck. 

“Oh don’t be an old grump Husky bones.” Angel trilled. “It’s important to you too.” 

It really was. Four years. That was the longest anyone had ever spent by his side. Four years and Angel was still with him. Holding him, kissing him, caring for him. Even after their fighting, bickering, and how bad they used to degrade each other, Angel was still here. Husk smiled into Angel’s neck and left a kiss on the tender skin. Angel sighed softly and leaned into the kiss. They had rhythm, they had balance, but stronger than anything else, they had chemistry. 

Husk nipped at the skin and licked over the goosebumps rising on Angel’s skin under the short fur. Angel sighed as he sucked his lips in between his teeth. Husk knew Angel was always on and ready to go, but he also knew that the spider appreciated some foreplay. He kissed and licked along Angel’s shoulder and neck as his hands rubbed into Angel’s side. Husk pulled his knees up a bit to support himself better so that he could really start loving on his sweet little spider. 

Angel moved as he was directed too, Husk moving him to take off Angel’s robe and run his claws over the soft skin under the white fur. Angel let his eyes flutter closed and enjoy the sensations. Husk’s affection always made him both relaxed, and horny. Something about how gentle the chimera was, contrasted against how rough he could be. The gentle pressing of Husks paws against his sore muscles, versus the sharp ghosting of clawtips. Too many sensations, and not enough. Perfect and simultaneously infuriating. 

“Husky baby.” Angel side eyed his lover. “Please?” He lifted his hips up gently into Husks. 

Husk watched the spider arch his body. Pressing his shoulders and chest more into the bed, just to raise his hips. This made Husk growl lowly and grin. Ever the eager spider. Husk, forever the softy, would of course oblige. He moved enough off of Angel to throw the robe that had pooled over Angel’s hips off the bed entirely. Husk threw the blanket too for that matter. 

Angel took the chance to shift better onto his arms. Propping his head onto two arms curled under a pillow. The other two hands came around to grip and squeeze the skin of his thighs and ass. Showing off the parts of his body he knew Husk had a soft spot for. Husk watched those bright pink claws accent the plush muscles. If Angel was trying to make Husk lose control, he was certainly succeeding. Especially when the spider whined and wiggled his hips. 

“C’mon baby~ We fucked last night so just get some lube and I’ll let you have it.” Angel’s face and chest were flushed already. The sight before Husk had his chest heaving. His Angel giving such a lewd show of his body, just for him on his own tiny bed. Neither of the two men expected Husk to just lean in and bury his face between Angel’s hands, into the two large mounds of flesh that made up his perfectly fuckable ass. Angel yelped while Husk hummed happily. 

“H-Husk! W-what are you-” The spider gave a high pitched, gaspy mewl as Husks tongue lapped out over his entrance. It had been an extremely long time since anyone had tasted him like this. The sensation had his nails digging into the pillow, his second set of hands jumping to the bed and gripping the sheet. His hips shook and jolted back as Husk continued. Husk had brought his own hands up to hold Angel’s cheeks apart. His tongue lapping over and over until Angel felt nice and wet. Then, Husk decided that wasn’t enough. He wanted Angel out of his mind. 

Angel had to bite the pillow to muffle his moan as he felt that tongue dip inside of him. Angel squeezed his thighs together in an effort to keep his pose. He was keening into the pillow. Panting and drooling into it as Husk only sunk deeper and deeper inside of Angel’s body. It was too much yet not enough for him. Angel’s mind had fogged over, he was so dissolved into the lust and desire hs body felt, but Husks tongue wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. 

“D-daddy please… please I want… Want more.” Angel tried his best to gasp out. Only to get a growl in response. Husk pulled back and brought a hand down onto Angel’s ass. 

“What have I said about calling me that?” Husk watched Angel cry out into the pillow. The spider flopped flat onto his stomach as his legs shook and gave out under him. 

“S-sir...sorry sir… It won’t happen again… p-please” At a pointed glare from Husk, Angel corrected his question. “Sir… please fuck me sir.” 

Husk grinned and gripped Angel’s legs to twist and flip the spider over. Angel yelped and turned a brighter pink. Angel’s first set of arms up by his head, framing his pretty face. The second set already poised to grip at the bed. Husk watched Angel’s chest heave and stomach flatten as he breathed. The spider’s cock twitching and dripping along with the roll of his hips. The whole sight was a whole different type of erotic. It was personal and intimate. Something no one else would ever be able to see. 

“H-husk… baby?” Husk looked up to Angel. His face twisted in concern. “You alright?” Husk smiled and leaned over Angel, brushing their bodies together. 

“Just lookin’ toots. Easy to get distracted when the view is so goddamn pretty.” As Angel went to likely sass Husk, the chimera silenced him with a heated kiss. 

Husk raised his body, but kept the assault on Angel’s mouth. Slipping his hands down to grip those thighs he’d already slipped between up. As the thighs went up and pressed into Angel’s sides, Husk moved his hands back down to grip Angel’s hips. With Angel in position, Husk properly lined himself against his lover. 

Angel’s mind blanked as he felt Husk slip into him. Everything was always slow and sensual with Husk. It lit a fire in Angel’s soul, like a damn good whiskey would. The kiss was broken so that Angel could roll his head back in a silent cry. His arms reaching up to pull at the fur on the back of Husk’s head. Husk growled as his face was shoved into the center of Angel’s chest. The aphrodisiac buried deep in the fluff filling his senses. Husk allowed his claws to grip harder and harder until Angel’s hips would likely bruise. 

Angel whined and tossed his head to the side. Husk had only just fully seated himself inside and Angel was already rolling his hips. Begging for more like the perfect little slut he was. Husk licked the bony spot at the center of Angel’s chest while pulling out to the head. He heard Angel begging “please” over and over. This made him laugh, Angel should know by now that he didn’t need to beg, but he did still appreciate the sound. 

Husk took his time building the pace. Starting out slow. Torturing the poor spider. Angel liked it rough and hard, he would get what he wanted, but not before the kitty got his play time. Angel whined and moaned, tossing his head from side to side. Occasionally looking down to see bright eyes watching him from deep in his own chest. 

“Sir please… I can’t take much more... make baby come please?” Angel’s voice struck a chord in Husks chest. A growl turning into a moan as he skips a step. 

Husk lifted Angel by his thighs and pressed his lovers knees up into his chest. Giving him the perfect angle to destroy his lover. Angel knew he wouldn't be able to move in this position. He was completely at Husks mercy. The most he was able to do was wrap his arms around Husk and scream as the other folder over him and rutted straight into his prostate. 

Angel’s body was off the bed, Husk holding them up by his own leg strength and Angel’s shoulders. Angel was squeezing him just right, as he bottomed out over and over. Angel screaming and begging “don’t stop” in every language he could remember. Husk felt like a feral beast as the heat surged through him. He used his claws to continuously ram Angel’s hips down as he thrusted into him. He wouldn’t need much longer. Neither would Angel by the sounds of his whines going higher and higher pitch. 

Angel’s body arched and tensed up as much as it could against Husk’s tight hold. He was coming and it wracked his whole body from head to toe. He wasn;t sure how loud he was if he had even been able to make a sound in the first place. He did hear Husk growl and felt the bite as Husk buried himself inside Angel. Angel felt so full as he did everything he could to just hold himself in place. A few more violent ruts, and Husk released Angel. Both of them falling limply onto the bed. 

As air came back to their lungs, and the stars cleared from their vision, they both untangled from each other. Husk pulled Angel into his chest and wrapped his arms around the spider. The quiet being enough for them as they both continued to relax and enjoy the tail end of their orgasmic highs. Husk ignored the chuckle from Angel as he purred. There were no ‘I love you’s’. There was no need for them. There were kisses, there would be hand holding, there would be long, loving stares as they both fell asleep for their well deserved naps. There would be happiness. That was all they needed. That, was all they wanted. 

“Good night Angel…” 

“Good night Husk…”


End file.
